


X Marks The Spot

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Other Other Epilogues [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Kanaya is blindfolded and tied to a door while Rose "reads a book" on the other side of the room.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: The Other Other Epilogues [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594504
Kudos: 29





	X Marks The Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a technical exercise. I wanted to see how much I could write without my viewpoint character being able to see. The result is, um, quite a lot! And a lot of fun~

The breeze hits her like a runaway train.

Kanaya curses herself silently for keeping the house so cold, but it’s too late to change it now. She goes to cover herself against it, to warm herself up, but the handcuffs holding her to the door remind her of why she can’t do that. Her legs are equally stuck, themselves cuffed to the bottom of the door. A blindfold rests over her eyes, preventing her from taking measure of the room in front of her. For now, she is completely helpless.

KANAYA: My Love Dont You Think Its A Bit Cold In Here  
ROSE: I don’t know, my dear.  
ROSE: Wearing clothes has someone inhibited my sensitivity to the cold, for the time being.

Another bluff, perhaps. In scenes like this, there’s always a game, a trick that Rose is trying to play. Kanaya hears a page turn. Rose must be reading, then. Or pretending to. What book could she have chosen, would she have chosen? A romance novel, or something equally steamy? Something to serve as inspiration or torment for later? Or would it even matter? Is it truly just a ruse. Kanaya pulls at her restraints again, eager to accelerate the process.

ROSE: Now, now.  
ROSE: Don’t get too impatient.  
ROSE: Maybe this will help.

Kanaya hears footsteps coming toward her that only stop when she can feel Rose’s body heat. The soft fabric of Rose’s dress brushes up against Kanaya’s thighs. Kanaya hears a zipper go down in front of her, then feels the fabric fall to the floor. A second later, she feels Rose’s butt press against her, and then it’s gone. Rose presses them together again, this time front to front. Evidently at some point, she took off her bra, or maybe she hadn’t been wearing one to begin with.

Kanaya feels Rose’s body shift upwards, then her lips against Kanaya’s own. Kanaya returns the kiss, glad for something to do and impatient for more. Rose breaks the kiss, and Kanaya whimpers.

ROSE: Don’t worry, my sweet.  
ROSE: You’ll enjoy this.

Rose presses a kiss against Kanaya’s jaw, then again lower on her neck. She bites down and Kanaya moans. Kanaya hears wet noises coming from in front of her, and her imagination starts to take her on a trip. She doesn’t need to see to know what Rose is doing right now. She’ll be rubbing her fingers around her outer labia to start with—enough stimulation to get herself worked up before she really gets into it. But, if Kanaya knows Rose—and she does—it won’t stay that way for long; she generally needs quite a bit of stimulation to come and likes to get started pretty early. Kanaya feels Rose drag her nails down her chest, then stop right above her nipple.

Rose drags her nail in a circle around Kanaya’s nipple once, then twice, then three times. Kanaya lets her head fall backwards as Rose continues to tease her. Within seconds, her breathing grows heavy, and in a minute, it’s lost all sense of rhythm. Rose kisses her on the neck again, and Kanaya moans in response. The sounds of Rose fingering herself in front of her grow louder, and Kanaya thrusts her hips forward to no avail.

Rose steps back, then drags three wet fingers down the center of Kanaya’s chest.

ROSE: I trust that will keep you busy for the time being.  
KANAYA: I Would Prefer That You Not  
ROSE: Would you prefer that I take you down from there?  
KANAYA: No  
ROSE: Then you’ll have to wait, as I find myself at a rather riveting moment in my book.

Kanaya’s body is still shaking as she hears Rose walk away. Pulses of warmth radiate from her crotch and throughout her body. Her nook is desperately cold, a sure sign of how wet she is. Rose, of course, is probably enjoying the view. She might flip over the pages every now and again, just to add to the effect, but they both know she’s too committed now to back down. Besides, she doesn’t have clothes to keep herself warm anymore.

Kanaya hears the book open. Rose seems to drag out the sound of it, just to make sure that Kanaya hears it. All an act, and Kanaya already knows it. Well, two can play at that game. Kanaya leans back into the door and wraps her hands around the chains to her cuffs. They won’t be able to hold her whole bodyweight on their own—they’re actually meant to break off rather easily in case of emergency—but they’ll work to free up her lower half a bit.

She pushes her feet as far forward as they will go, and she manages to get a couple of inches of leverage that way. Another page turns in the book across the room. Kanaya thrusts her hips forward once, then again, to get the feel of it. When she’s confident that she can maintain her rhythm, she moans loudly, maybe a bit too loudly, and begins to move her hips in a simple rhythm. Up, then down, then up again, all of her energy focused on exactly where she wants Rose to be.

She imagines her there with a strap, with her fingers, with her mouth. Whatever she would want, really. She imagines Rose touching herself as she begins to lose control, and her hips begin to move faster of their own accord. Kanaya moans, really and truly desperate to be touched now, but Rose’s whimper across the room reminds her of the game they’re playing. Kanaya slows her pace back down again and licks her lips. She’s got Rose hooked now, she knows it. Now it’s just a matter of time.

Still, the allure of fantasizing a little is hard to resist. Rose is, without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in the world, and she chose to be Kanaya’s wife. Who, in her position, wouldn’t want to fantasize a little bit? Who could resist the urge to imagine Rose, laying there in underwear far too lacy to be practical? And if Kanaya imagines her taking off her bra, playing with her nipples, if she imagines the growing dark spot at the base of Rose’s panties, who could blame her for that? She might even be so bold as to imagine Rose slip one hand under those panties, might even imagine her slowly losing her composure until, in one climactic moment, she throws her head back and orgasms while Kanaya gets to watch.

Kanaya nearly jumps when she thrusts upward and feels Rose’s fingers slide into her. She freezes, unsure of what to do now.

ROSE: Well, did I tell you to stop?  
KANAYA: No Maam  
ROSE: Then get back to it.

Kanaya obliges quite happily. She pulls her hips back, and Rose’s fingers slide out and along her nook. Kanaya moans at the stimulation, then pushes her hips back forward for more. Rose keeps her hand mostly in one place, forcing Kanaya to do all of the work of stimulating herself. Not that she would dare complain, not now that she’s getting what she wanted. She pushes forward again, and again Rose’s fingers slip inside her. She pulls back, and now she’s established a rhythm again. Back and forth, and back and forth. Each thrust of her hips brings her higher and higher, and she can begin to feel her body growing tight in anticipation of orgasm. She speeds up, and her breaths get shallow. A voice she recognizes as her own begins to fill the air, and then Rose’s hand disappears. The same three wet fingers trail down Kanaya’s chest, and she’s left thrusting into the open air again. She whimpers quite loudly.

ROSE: Oh, don’t you worry.  
ROSE: You’ll get to have plenty of fun.

Rose’s voice sounds like it’s moving farther away, but not towards the bed. A moment later, Kanaya feels cold leather accompanying Rose’s hands on her upper thigh. A strap slides into place, then its pair on the other side. The harness grows heavy when Rose slides a dildo into it. Then, with another clip around Kanaya’s hips, the strap-on slides into place. As it sits, the back end of the dildo sits just on top of Kanaya’s clit, and she moves her hips back and forth to feel how much stimulation she can get out of it. The answer, as it turns out, is quite a bit, a fact which Rose almost certainly planned in advance.

Kanaya’s end of the dildo shifts suddenly. A second later, she feels Rose’s butt press up against her. She must be floating now—normally, she wouldn’t be tall enough to reach like this—but she seems to be enjoying it all the same. The pressure shifts again, and Kanaya moans. Rose slides away from her, and then back again. The dildo makes a wet noise as it slips inside of her, but if she heard it she doesn’t acknowledge it. Instead, she repeats the motion again, then a third time, and a fourth.

Kanaya’s breathing has long since gone ragged, but her hips have picked up Rose’s rhythm near perfectly. She thrusts forward while Rose slides back. The dildo rubs against her clitoris over and over again, sending wave after wave of stimulation through her body. In a minute, she hears Rose’s voice begin to join her own. In another, Rose’s movements begin to grow erratic.

KANAYA: My Love Why Dont You Just Stay Still For A Minute  
ROSE: That’s actually quite a good idea.  
ROSE: You can do the rest of the work.

Kanaya shifts her feet forward as far as they’ll go again, to get as much leverage as she can. She pushes her hips forward, and Rose’s voice fills the air. She pulls back, to similar effect. She hears what sounds like a vibrator turn on in front of her, and then the strap-on begins to vibrate as well.

ROSE: Keep going.

Kanaya tries to push her hips forward again, but the extra stimulation catches her off guard, and she just cries out instead. Her legs are shaking now, and soon after, her whole body begins to twitch. A know begins to form in her abdomen, and her clitoris grows more sensitive by the second.

KANAYA: Please Rose  
ROSE: Just a bit more.  
KANAYA: Okay

Kanaya steels herself again, then pushes forward. A wave of pleasure wracks her body, and she throws her head back in response. She pulls back again, then pushes forward. Her impending orgasm comes closer and closer, and she tries to thrust quicker and quicker to get Rose there with her. Rose slams back into her with a shout, and Kanaya lets herself go. The earlier wave of pleasure is followed by a tsunami. Her eyes roll back into her head, and again she hears her own voice fill the air.

When she’s done, all she can do is shake. She hardly even notices the pressure on the strap-on disappear. She does notice when Rose takes off the blindfold and smiles at her. Rose cups her face in both hands, then kisses her squarely on the lips. She undoes the restraints on her hands, then her feet. The strap-on comes off last, as it’s of least importance. Then Rose ushers Kanaya into bed and wraps herself around her.

ROSE: You, my love, are positively fantastic.  
KANAYA: Oh I Am Well Aware

Rose chuckles and squeezes her.

ROSE: So, the only question left now is the eternal one.  
ROSE: How was that?  
KANAYA: Well I Dont Believe Ill Be Walking Any Time Soon  
KANAYA: If That Is To Be Any Indication  
ROSE: I’ll take that as a sign of success.  
KANAYA: Quite So

Kanaya closes her eyes and smiles. Quite so, indeed.


End file.
